A Daydream Away
by Vahn06
Summary: They let go because they had to, but that didn't mean they were ready to. And you know the same goes for you. You know you're gonna let go sometime in the future. But you didn't expect it would be today. HeYa.
1. Chapter 1

You just walked out of the tin shed and you don't know if you could still handle getting back inside. Well, at least until you're ready. But you think you can never be ready. Who was ever ready to let go of the person they love the most? Yeah, you know a couple of persons who went through that. Be it in real life or in the movies, they let go. They let go because they had to, but that didn't mean they were ready to. And you know the same goes for you. You know you're gonna let go sometime in the future.

But you didn't expect it would be today.

When he walked inside the tin shed, he looked like he just killed somebody and needed help to hide the body. He looked so nervous. You stopped whatever dance step you were rehearsing by the time you saw him enter. You can't help but feel scared and concerned. What was he even doing here? He doesn't even work here, and last time you checked, his girlfriend won't be due on the tin shed till late in the afternoon. Okay, maybe it was a bit weird of you to feel the need to always be aware of her schedule on dance rehearsals, but hey, you're just so in love you can't help but know every little thing about her.

Everybody inside the room looked at him and you start to feel all nervous again. What is he really doing here? Did something happen? Did she get into some kind of accident or something? You start to regret having those thoughts because… no, just no. but before you could start dealing with your thoughts, Zach spoke up.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?"

He looked at Zach and smiled nervously, you can't really tell if it's really a smile or a grimace. Him and Zach have always been good friends. His girlfriend being an amazing dancer and Zach being a choreographer made it easy for them to bond. You can't help but compare your friendship with Zach with the relationship between Taylor and the said choreographer. Ever since you fell in love with her you just felt the need to be close with the people she cares about. Well, except her boyfriend. Who was now starting to get near them. He looked around nervously and you're really getting annoyed because, fuck, he's making you nervous too. Thank God he started talking because you almost got lost in your nervousness and considered kicking the words out of him.

"Guys… I really need your help,"

Just like everybody inside the tin shed, your face contorted into a curious expression. The nervousness still creeping inside you.

"Okay dude, you look all nervous and everything so… why don't we all take a seat and talk about this hm?"

Cory announced, looking at Taylor. Everybody nodded and you all sat in a big circle at the floor. Almost all of the cast are present, except for her. And it's just now that you gave it a thought. Why isn't she here? All the main cast are here. And a couple of backup dancers.

"So… what's up Tay? Is this about HeMo?"

Dianna asked from beside you. He was fidgeting and you start to get more nervous.

"Uhh, you see… I-umm.. I was planning to…"

He sighed and he straightened up his posture as if he was gathering some courage, and then you felt it. You saw it in his eyes. It was full of adoration and love and you start to feel a bit nauseous.

Then he spoke.

And your world instantly fell apart.

"I'm proposing to Heather."

You didn't know exactly what was happening. All you remembered was everybody was standing up hugging and congratulating him. All you remembered was smiling weakly at him just before he was engulfed with a big hug by Chord. All you remembered was getting out of the tin shed as fast as your wobbly legs can.

And now here you are, inside you're trailer having no idea what you're supposed to do or feel. It's like everything doesn't make sense or isn't making any sense right now. You feel like someone's playing with you and your feelings. You absent-mindedly lightly punch your chest. Trying to punch some sense into you because, damn, you feel like you're floating or something. You think it works because you start to punch your chest again. More harder this time. And then again. And again. You suddenly gasped and that's when you realize that you're crying. You're silently crying and then you start to feel it.

All of it.

_The pain._

The hopelessness.

The defeat.

But most of all, the pain.

_It's time to let go, Naya…_

TBC.

Ps: Don't worry guys, HeYa is Endgame. Next Chap might be out by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Taylor proposed to Heather._

You're not entirely sure how or when it happened, but you were there. You remembered the way everybody on set gathered around an unsuspecting beautiful blonde. The way she looked at you asking 'what's happening?' with her blue eyes and how you quickly looked the other way. Afraid that somehow, you might faint with just one look from her, knowing you could never have her.

Everything was a blur to you. Taylor popped the question with his ring and she said yes. But not before giving you a lingering look. You don't know why she gave you that look. But you think it has something to do with the unspoken feelings you had (have?) for each other. The feeling still exists within you. Of course it does, because you wouldn't really be all mopey and emo-ey if it weren't. But you don't know if the same goes for her. You don't know if she still has those unspoken feelings for you. You don't deal on the thought too much cause everybody started cheering loudly for the newly-engaged couple. _Well. There goes you're answer if she still has feelings for you, Rivera…_

-linebreak-

Days went by with you trying your damnedest to avoid personal contact with her, and at the same time keeping your emotions in check. You don't want to be the center of attention on set again after you spontaneously cried while all the cast was on a break after shooting some scenes. Taylor showed up, surprising her… his fiancée. Then they kissed, while everybody cooed over them and then you were there at the side. Tears instantly spilling out of your eyes. It was like autopilot, whenever you see them together being all coupley, you just break out. And then you catch her looking at you, longingly? You don't really know cause Dianna suddenly came out of nowhere fussing over you and your tear-stained face, and not long enough, the whole set started to do the same thing too. You gave them an ass of an excuse that you sprained something on your leg due to rehearsals.

So yeah, here you are on set. Facing another day on your heartbroken world. _Wow, mopey much, Naya?_

You're currently tying your shoelaces when Dianna approaches you.

"So Nay, any plans where to go yet?"

You look at her like she just asked you if you want to share drugs with her or something. And she kinda knows what you're thinking cause she rolled her eyes and gave you a pointed look.

"Bachelorette party? You're her bestie remember?"

It hits you like a freight train, coz yeah, right. Bachelorette party. Of course, why haven't you remembered that? _I don't know… because I'm in love with the bachelorette? _It makes all your emotions deflate again. _Awesome lovelife you have, Rivers…_

"Talk to me Nay…"

You suddenly forgot that Dianna was still talking to you so you look at her, and you sort of didn't expect what you saw in her face. Her face softened just a bit more at you and you can see the telltale signs of sadness in her. It's like your broken heart is contagious and she caught it.

"Naya, please.. Talk to me. It's killing me to see you like this."

She's pleading. And you suddenly realize that you're so thankful for having such perfect friends. You haven't considered talking to them because you were so stuck in your own Heather-hopeless bubble. But now, watching Dianna looking at you, wanting to take care of you... you just can't help but think of telling her about everything. So you did. You invited her at your's that night and just let it all out. You talked with each other until you both realize its already past 3 in the morning so Di said her goodbye while making sure you're tucked in bed safely.

-linebreak-

You're currently walking to set at 10 in the morning. Actually, you aren't needed at set til 2 in the afternoon. But Dianna called you first thing in the morning saying she needs you with something. So here you are making your way to her trailer. She opens the door after two unfinished knocks, and you quickly contemplate if she's immaculately waiting for you or something.

"Naya! Come in."

You enter her trailer.

Or more like she grabbed you by the arm and shove you inside. Dianna's starting to weird you out and you wonder if it has something to do with last night.

"So I called you here because me and the cast, including you, has planned something for HeMo…"

You nod your head at her_. Okay, cool…_ you thought.

"…and Taylor." She adds. _Okay, not cool. _You give her an incredulous look cause, what the eff? You just told her your sob story last night and here she is, asking for your participation for something you are so not going to be part of.

Or not.

You should be there. You know you should be there. You're needed there cause Heather's your best friend and everything so you don't really have a choice. _Oh, the things you do for love._

But you still give Di a pointed look. She rolls her eyes.

"No Nay, I'm not mocking you or anything."

You give her a look as if to say 'really?' And she rolls her eyes again and sits next to you by the couch you're currently occupying. She takes both of your hands and brings it to her lap. She makes eye contact with you and you see something in her eyes. Determination? Concern? Or maybe both? You really don't know.

"I also planned something. For you. But you have to cooperate Rivera." She gives you a stern look and you look back at her unsurely.

"Di, is this about last night?" She nods at you. You quickly analyze what's happening and you give her an incredulous look.

"OMG. Are you planning to sabotage Heather's wedding?! For me?!"

"What? No!" Dianna quickly answers back at you. Then pauses and quickly looks at you. "Well, we could do that if you want. But we'll be needing more help. I could ask some people that's all the way for Team Naya and-"

"Di stop! I don't want that. Geez, I think you're more inlove with Heather than I do."

"Sorry."

You look at her and can't help but think she's being an awesome friend. Even though she's being borderline crazy about it.

"So, what's your plan?"

She looks at you and she smiles before she leans into you and whisper.

"Here's what's going to happen…"

-linebreak-

Apparently, the plan with the cast that Dianna was talking about was having an Engagement Party celebration in honor of you know who. So here you are at 10 in the evening making your way to a club where the cast had rented for the party.

Before you enter the club, you think back to what Di has planned for you.

"_That's all you have to do Nay!"_

"_Are you serious? I'm not doin' it!"_

"_But… you have to! It's like, your last resort."_

"_Having last resorts were out the window by the time he proposed to her!"_

"_But still Naya… It's like, the least you could do for yourself. For your heart… It could be your parting gift for her in a deeper way or it could be the fuel for an almost burnt out hope. Nay, just think about it. It's not like its gonna get worse or anything."_

"_Wow, did you drown yourself on books again last night?"_

"_No, not really. I was busy with my dog and- Not the point Naya. You aren't gonna sidetrack me again."_

"_Fine. But I won't guarantee that I'm going through with it."_

"_Sure, whatever. Just don't forget to pick and ready a song."_

So yeah you thought about what Di said last night. In fact, you didn't get the chance to sleep cause, damn, you just can't bring yourself to. Dianna has a point. It's the least you could do. Maybe she is right. Well, except for the _'It's not like its gonna get worse' _part. Cause Heather may or may not laugh at your face. But you doubt that's gonna happen.

So with one last deep breathe, you enter the club.

-linebreak-

Fair loud music is the first thing you here and notice when you enter. Second was the lights. Last was the people.

"Nay-nay! You're late. I thought you weren't comiiingggg." Lea slurred at you. She got herself a shotglass on her hand.

"Of course she's coming. She can't miss these Michele, it's her bestfriend's engagement partyyyy.. Right bee?" You wince slightly at Kevin's words who popped out of nowhere. He must've sensed the impact of his words because his face turned soft despite of his drunkenness. You see Lea give you the same look and you slightly panic. Do they know? You brush off the thought and smiled at the two. "How 'bout you guys give me some of those your drinking that you'll probably puke out come morning, hm?"

"Whattt? Naya, we aren't drinking pukkke.. That's like, disgussstingg."

"Yeah beeeee, but I'll totally give you some of my puke if you wanttt."

You give them a grimace cause, yeah. You let them take you to the bar and you order yourself a drink. You say tequila, cause you know, alcohol courage and all. As you grab your drink from the barista, you let yourself look around. The whole cast was there and almost all the staff and crew. Some are dancing, some drinking, having fun and just mingling. They're celebrating and you don't know if you can do that with them. You let your eyes roam more and that's when you see her. Sitting and laughing with some other people.

You can't help but stare, cause damn, she's so beautiful. Both in the inside and the out. So fucking beautiful it hurts. You suddenly think of Taylor. What a real lucky man. He gets to parade someone like Heather to everybody and get to have her by himself. _Sucks to me. _Speaking of Taylor, you start looking for him. You let your eyes scan the area at least four times but you really can't see him. Then you look at Heather's table again, and this time, you catch her looking at you.

Your hand starts to get clammy and you feel that the shotglass you're holding has gotten hotter. She's giving you that look again. The one she gave you just before she said 'yes' to Taylor. Your heart doesn't cease to stop pounding hard. Blue and brown eyes also doesn't cease from connecting.

Until Di suddenly popped out of nowhere like a fucking mushroom and blocked you from your view.

"Nayaaaa! You came, thought you chickened out." Dianna hugs you tight and you try to return her hug but you really can't because she's trapping your arms with her hug.

"Di, that's enough. You're cutting of my blood and alcohol circulation and I kinda need that for self-encouragement later." She let's go of you and gives you a huge grin.

"So you're going through with it?" You answer her with a faint 'yeah' with your gaze somewhere else.

"OMG! What song did you choose?"

"You don't need to know that, Agron." She huffs at you and you just looked at her.

"Fine. So just tell me when you're ready and I'll give her a head's up, 'kay? And, by the way, Taylor won't show up til 1am later, so you better get your shit ready early." You don't know which one surprised you. Taylor arriving later or Dianna Agron just cursed at you. You nodded to her and she left to mingle or whatever.

-linebreak-

30 minutes of drinking, gathering courage and keeping yourself off of drunk castmates, you finally decided that now is the time to probably do it. Also, because Lea and Jenna together with Chris started hitting on you and they're really starting to freak you out.

You stand up and approach Dianna. "I think I'm ready."

"You think?" You roll your eyes at her.

"I'm ready ma'am."

"Okay, I'm giving her the heads up. You know what room right?"

"Yeah..." You weakly answered. You're starting to chicken out.

"Nay, look at me. Look at me Naya." You reluctantly meet her gaze and you see her give you that look again. The determination and concern pouring from her eyes.

"Just do what your heart feels like doing tonight when you see her, okay?"

"Okay" And with that, she kisses your forehead and makes her way to Heather.

You watch her as she whispers something to Hemo. You then see Heather start to make her way to a VIP room and you feel your heart start to triple its beating every second.

_LezzdothisRivera._

-linebreak-

You just entered the VIP room and you see her standing with her back facing you. She's currently leaning against a makeshift bar, and even with your situation, you can't help but admire how sexy she is. You close the door and she instantly whips her head to the sound. Your gazes meet and you can see how surprised she is.

"Hi." You greet softly yet nervously.

She gazes at you a little longer before she greets back. "Hi."

You don't move from your position by the door. "So…"

"So.." She mimics you with a soft giggle. More like a soft airy laugh. You then see her smile.

Damn, after a long time you finally see her smile again, the smile that reaches her eyes and demn, you feel like crying cause, damn, it fucking hurts and makes you happy at the same time. The feeling is so overwhelming you almost want to blurt out the 'I love You' that's fighting its way from your chest to your vocal chords.

But you stop and try your damnedest to control your emotions.

She looks at you as if she's analyzing you with that soft gaze of hers. You take a deep breath and start walking towards her. All the time, her gaze locked on you.

There's a band that Di prepared for you on the makeshift stage. You look at them and nod your head to signal them to start playing your song for her. You then locked eyes with her. All your emotions now open for her to see. You hear the opening strums of guitar from the band and you offer her your hand.

"Can I have this dance?" _This one last chance…_

She accepts your hand without breaking her gaze with you. You lead her to the middle of the room, just front from the makeshift stage where the band is playing their music. You put your hands on her hips and she puts her arms just hanging on your shoulder. Both of your eyes never breaking contact.

Then, sad music started playing and you sing with it.

"_I wish you could see your face right now_

_Cause you're grinning like a fool."_

You start to go back to the times. The times where you feel like she's yours because she makes you feel like you're the only one who could make her smile the right way. The only who gets her.

"_And we're sitting on your kitchen floor_

_On a Tuesday afternoon."_

You see it in her eyes. That she's remembering it too. The way you made her feel. The way how you just get her in ways nobody else could.

"_It doesn't matter when we get back,_

_To doin' what we do._

_Cause right now could last forever,_

_Just as long as I'm with you."_

Your heart starts to constrict painfully. You don't know why. Maybe because after this, no matter what happens, you know you'll always keep her in your heart. You know she's the only person whose gonna mean this much to you.

"_You're just a daydream away,_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you…_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away,_

_Just watch from a safe place, so I never have to lose…"_

You see the first drop of tear fall from her eyes. You want so much, more than anything, to not be the person who's causing her tears right now. But you know you have to do this. It's the least you could do for your barely breathing heart.

"_We would go out on the weekend,_

_To escape our busy lives._

_We'd laugh at all the douchebag guys,_

_Chasin' down their desperate wives."_

Suddenly, she's encircling her arms on your neck. She's hugging you while you continue to sway to the song. You encircle your arms on her waist. Her chin propped up on your shoulder.

"_I would drink a little too much,_

_You would offer me a ride._

_And I would offer you a t-shirt,_

_And you would stay another night."_

You feel her softly crying. Because you know she's remembering all of it. The nights you had together. The memories you made with each other that will never be compared. The emotions you held for each other that will never be forgotten.

"_You're just a daydream away,_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you…_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away,_

_Just watch from a safe place, so I never have to lose…"_

But you also know that what you had, is an old story. It's killing both of you that a once perfect feeling you shared, is now just a memory. The only thing you could do is remember it, and feel happiness and pain whenever you look back to it. You want so bad to bring back those memories, to be able to do it again. But you can't. Not when she's already getting married.

You feel her tuck her head on your neck and she's softly sobbing. You feel tears run down you collarbone and that's when you let yourself crack along with your painfully beautiful voice.

"_We never stood a chance out there._

_Shooting love in real time…"_

You sob together, because fuck, everything just hurts right now. Everything hurts for the both of you.

"_So we'll take it over ice tonight,_

_With a little salt and a little lime…"_

You hold each other tight. You think you're bracing yourselves for the goodbye, you don't really know. You don't really want to know.

"_You're just a daydream away,_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you…_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away,_

_Just watch from a safe place, so I never have to lose…"_

You calm yourself a little, enough to whisper the final lyrics to her.

"_You're just a daydream away,_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you…"_

The song ends, and you let go of her. She looks at you with tear-streaked eyes and face red from sobbing. You dry her tears with your thumb.

You've done what you have to do.

"Fix yourself Heather." You tell her softly. She looks at you slightly confused. You just give her a look and lean into her.

Giving her one last bittersweet kiss on the forehead. And walking away to exit on the back of the room. You're voice lingering on everything that's her.

"Taylor's waiting for you…"


End file.
